Tiempos inolvidables
by xjapan
Summary: Tras años de no verse Paulo y Chun Yan vuelven a encontrarse en el trabajo y al parecer pese al paso del tiempo donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan ¿Lograrán encontrar el amor nuevamente?
1. Chapter 1

_Tiempos inolvidables._

_Capitulo 1._

_Encuentro inesperado_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco la espera bueno este será un fic de una pareja rara espero les guste._

_El presente fanfic participa en el reto de San Valentín Crak space del foro "yo amo Hetalia Y tú?"_

Un hombre de origen portugués se encontraba en una entrevista de trabajo parecía que nada lo iba a estropear está vez , su sobrino le dijo que necesitaban un maestro en la escuela donde estudiaba y está podía ser una buena oportunidad o eso creyó

—¿Te quedaste con el empleo tío Paulo?

— si fue sencillo , Shun antes de entrar aquí ¿Hay algo que no se?

—pues..

En ese momento se ven a dos maestras al parecer el portugués reconoció a una de ellas — Chun Yan

—Paulo aru

—¿Se conocen?— pregunto la maestra Aneliesse

— desde hace tiempo ... Deberíamos reuireuni para ponernos al día

— claro aru, por cierto aru veo de dónde saco el niño su afición al deporte

En ese momento el portugués se quedó en blanco pues resulta que otra cosa que tenían en común es que aquel joven era sobrino de ambos su padre era hermano mayor de Chun Yan mientras que su madre era hermana mayor de Paulo

— vaya que el mundo es pequeño — sonrió el joven como si nada

Más tarde

—supongo que sus padres le hablaron de lo que pasó entre nosotros y conspiró para juntarnos o quizás sea una simple coincidencia— dijo el portugués pensando

— quizás aru , ¿Y que fue de tu vida te casaste acaso?

Tras la pregunta de la china la copa del portugués cayo al suelo — mi última novia me dejó por un holandés así que no ni siquiera llegó al altar

—vaya aru lo siento no debi preguntar aru

— descuida está bien ¿Y tú ?

—no nada aún aru me he enfocado en mi carrera profesional pero nada serio ya veo

Así siguieron platicando un buen rato aunque sospechando que su joven sobrino tuvo algo que ver .

Mientras

— ¿Bien , como va tu plan macabro? — pregunto Emily

— pues hasta ahora sin novedad alguna *suspiro* mamá y Jade tienen razón desde mucho le andan dando vueltas a ese asunto mi tía Chun a estado tan ocupada en su carrera que no tiene tiempo para si misma y mi tío Paulo ... Mientras menos hablemos de aquel incidente mejor

—bueno dude te deseo suerte debo irme le prometí a tu sister ayudarla con su mesa para el evento de anime y tú debes cumplir tu parte de la apuesta

—¿Es en serio?

— yes sir debiste pensarlo antes de decir que Kirby es un Pokémon bye dude

—de acuerdo lo haré

— bien umm quizás tus tíos quieran ayudar y quien sabe a lo mejor y logran algo

—eso espero

_hasta aqui lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	2. Chapter 2

_Tiempos inolvidables_

_Capitulo 2 _

_El evento Otaku _

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece y Milly Loca por el apoyo espero les guste_

— así que también los vas a acompañar

— si aru tengo entendido que Jade no durmió bien ¿Tienes idea del porque el alboroto aru?

— no , supongo que la juventud en esos tiempos es algo complicada aquí vienen ¿Jade dónde está tu hermano?

—esta preparándose para pagar su deuda — dijo la asiática — amm tío Paulo nuestra mesa está ahí amm pueden conocer el lugar no se preocupen Shun llegará en cualquier momento

—¿Segura aru?

— descuiden estará bien _"espero"_

Mas tarde

—¡Hey aquí viene! — dijo Emily con entusiasmo al notar al asiático vestido como Tuxido Mask

— así que era eso ¿Cómo fue que lo convencieron?

—welll

Una semana antes

—ya no tienes opciones hermano logré ganar dos de tres partidas así que tendrás que hacer lo que yo quiera por una semana

— de una vez te aclaro que no voy a hacer de modelo para tu manga

— ahh ¿Porque? Con la cara que tienes puedes ser un perfecto seme ( no estoy segura pero tengo entendido que el seme es el que toma la iniciativa favor de corregir si no)

—en primer lugar no tengo idea de lo que dices, en segundo lugar la última vez que servi de modelo no me pude quitar al montón de fangirls de encima un buen tiempo

— bien que te gustaba no te hagas ,se que solo tienes ojos para una y todo eso por eso pensé en otra cosa me acompañaras al evento en Cosplay

De vuelta al evento

—eso lo explica todo aru — Chun Yan intento no reírse recordaba que en su juventud le hacía lo mismo a su hermano Yao.

—bueno recorreremos el lugar no se metan en problemas

— descuida tio

Mientras ambos buscaban un lugar para conversar y ponerse al día los jóvenes comenzaban a llegar en especial a la mesa de Jade bastantes fujoshis

— me alegra haber salido del bloqueo haber publicado algo nuevo

— what ? ¿Eres el verdadero enserio?

—vaya siempre hemos seguido tu trabajo en devianart y en pixiv ,sigue así te seguiremos animando

Mientras ellas conversaban con sus fans el joven asiático mejor se fue no tenía nada que haver aho de todas formas

Claro que no paso mucho tiempo antes de que llamara la atención de todas las chicas presentes aunque era un poco tímido decidió aprovechar el alboroto para obtener algo de dinero para la escuela

—Chun mira, ese tipo apuesto es Shun

— si aru ya lo vi

—¿No crees que debamos hacer algo?

¿A qué te refieres?

— está rodeado de fangirls

— descuida aru no es la primera vez

Más tarde

Cuando ya estaban a punto de terminar e irse ambas amigas recordaron algo

— rayos va a estar abarrotado

— forgetit no lo lograremos

—chicas hay libros que solo pueden comprar hoy verdad

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


End file.
